


Naked Games

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Changkyun likes to be naked, Cock Warming, Curious Kihyun, Fluff, Game addict Changkyun, Gaming, M/M, Shy Kihyun, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Changkyun games nakedly and everyone knows it. Thanks to Yoo Kihyun and he wont stop gaming. In fact, he teases his hyung only more in the hope to finally be abel to play a game withhimthat is between his legs.
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Naked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Litsen the name tage, slice of life, is because they were doing daily things, there is no way in hell that we can know if something like that happens to changki  
changkyun and kihyun are band members in real life, family and nothing more so this is all just my crappy fanfiction okey?  
still experimenting how to write smut and pleaes give me tips it would be welcome.  
also i hope that you enjoy it ^^  
\-------------  
ALSO HOW CAN PEOPLE WRITE SMUT IT IN JUST 1K WORDS!? AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDS TO WRITE LIKE 12 PAGES? HELP MEEEEE

There was a problem, a big one. Ever since Kihyun opened the door to reveal a naked Changkyun playing a game on his computer across from the elder his room, couldn’t Kihyun help but to the play the image over and over again in front of his eyes. His naked torso with somewhat thick arms, holding onto the mouse and keyboard. The serious look on the maknae his face while gaming. The light from the screen illuminated over the younger his body. He didn’t saw Changkyuns member in those seconds when he opened the door back then, because that was also a problem for his curiosity now. 

The older revealed to the group during a tv show that he saw Changkyun gaming nakedly on the chair they all shared. Since then the younger announced when he would be gaming. Most of the members knew that the younger would wear clothes after their argument in the reality show, or, no giving any fucks and kept on gaming nakedly.

Kihyun couldn’t help himself but to check it out, ever since their little argument, when Changkyun became a shy little baby, promised the younger to not game naked anymore. If that was the case then Kihyun could say goodbye to his little fantasies about his maknae, honestly, Kihyun only brought it up to tease the younger a little since the both of them became very comfortable around each other lately but awkward on any kind of shows. They showed their affection only behind the scene and not in the spotlight. So all Kihyun could hope for now that Changkyun wouldn’t give a fucks about the elder his opinion. 

The elder had developed a crush over the time when they became very touchy and honestly Kihyun can’t recall when it actually happened or why it mattered how many times Changkyun was looking at him. What mattered now was that Changkyun wouldn’t know of his crush and certainly not of his dirty little fantasies about a naked Changkyun playing games, or maybe Kihyun was the game he played with. 

Kihyun quickly squeezed his eyes when Changkyun groaned in front of him. The younger apparently lost his game so he bended back against his chair, clearly being frustrated. The older watched how their maknae rested against his chair, the lights of the computer screen shining once more over the naked torso. Yes, Changkyun announced that he would go and play his game once he was done with his food and let Kihyun be that curious hyung to wait for a few minutes to then follow him and peek between a centimeter of the open door. Suddenly the younger brought his hand to his tight and slowly slid it down out of nowhere. He probably wanted to release his frustration with something else that got Kihyun completely off guard. He was so shocked about the moment and quickly shut the door in the hope to not be seen.

Changkyun looked uninterested towards the door, he wasn’t about to do something dirty so if one of his members wanted to ask him something they could do so without any awkwardness, okey, the awkwardness would be there anyways since the maknae was naked, showing now intention to dress himself. The maknae shrugged it of for now, not knowing who wanted to ask him something or maybe watch him. Watch him? 

Changkyun got up from his chair, moved at least his boxers back on to then turn of the computer. What if one of his members watched him as a guilty pleasure? Kihyun exposed a while back that the younger was gaming nakedly, not that Changkyun actually gave a fuck about it. He felt more free doing so. He understood completely if his members got curious for his appearance. I mean, they are boys after all, none saw each other naked that much anyways. The maknae walked out of the room without finding anyone in the hallway while he walks back to his room. Suddenly a prideful feeling washed over him at the thought of someone being interested in his body. With those thoughts in mind got Changkyun into his room, with a new objective to catch the person who was watching him.

“I’m going to try out a new game hyungs, so please don’t bother me, I want my full focus on it since some review say it will be hard” The maknae announced to his group once they were done eating as usual. He had been gaming a lot in the last days but didn’t catch the secret member that was watching him. In fact, he didn’t felt watched at all, so maybe it stopped? It would be a shame though, just when Changkyun saw the fun of it.

The members nodded in response, some had their mouths full with food but Changkyun caught a pair of interesting eyes looking at him. The eyes of Kihyun who only looked up from his plate to look at the maknae. “Have fun playing” he smiles and continues to finish his food. “Please don’t game naked, i need to work on that computer tonight” Minhyuk protested at the idea of Changkyun gaming. The maknae rolled his eyes, shrugged the comment of and left the table with that. 

When he got in the room across from Kihyun’s he immediately stripped himself, letting his body taste the free air in the room. The maknae came up with an idea to let the door open, in that case he could see a shadow looming over the room if someone would be watching him. - also not giving a shit about Minhyuk’s words -

Changkyun sat down naked once again on the chair behind the desk with the computer. He put his new game inside to download it and play. Of course it took a while so the younger occupied himself with his phone before he could play. Time flew by once he could play his newly cracked game. Yes he cracked it and didn’t particular buy it but who cares. Changkyun was in a particularly angst part of the game where the screen got a bit more darker. The younger couldn’t quite see what was going one because the small lamp that was on beside his computer screen prevented it. Until a shadow hovered over the small space Changkyun left between the door and doorframe. The desk with the computer was in the same line of the door so Changkyun watched how the shadow took a part over the computer screen so the younger could actually see something.

His lips formed a smile immediately, there was his secret admirer, watching behind his back what kind of game he was playing and how. A quick time event happened in the game so Changkyun had to pay close attention to it or else he would fail, this was also the perfect opportunity to let the unknown member know that he seemed to be distracted by the game. Once the quicktime over Changkyun put the game on a break. Pretending to stretch himself a little now he could watch in the reflection of his screen who was watching him. 

To his surprise he saw how Kihyun peaked between the small space, pyjamas already on so the elder could run away if he would get caught. Changkyun smirked a little, should he invite his hyung to come and play with him? He knew now that Kihyun was the one that had been watching him for at least days, or maybe longer. ‘’Hyung?’’ Changkyun began and watched how Kihyun froze immediately. The younger turned his head around with a smile on his face. He got him. ‘’Want to play with me? since you have been watching me for a while.’’’ There was a slight hint of mischievous tone in his voice and particularly low. He was surprised that Kihyun was the one that watched him but nonetheless he was happy about it. ‘’Ahum Sure’’ Kihyun got in the room to prevent an awkward vibe that would come later if he would run away.

Now Kihyun finally had to chance to get to know if Changkyun was as big as his fantasies. The older came inside and closed the door this time, none needed to know that he would be gaming with Changkyun while the younger was naked. Yes the two of them gamed a lot back in the days when they were young, they still played together but less since there was almost no time for it. Unlike Changkyun who would game until late at night while Kihyun was smart enough to get some sleep. ‘’Do you have another chair?’’ 

Kihyun asked while Changkyun grabbed a second controller. ‘’Ah no, but I will come and sit down on the floor with you, so we are on an equal level’’ The maknae explained once he got up and rolled the chair backwards. Kihyun nodded while walking over to the younger and took a seat on the ground. He tried his best not to look at Changkyun who was still standing being busy with the game settings, making sure to make it a two player game now. ‘’Won’t you be to cold then? I mean you are naked?’’ 

Kihyun suggest at least. ‘’I am fine hyung’’ Changkyun replied and sat down, putting the controller on Kihyun’s lap without even looking. ‘’If you say so’’ Kihyun gulped and couldn’t help but to peek at Changkyun’s length between his legs. Shit he was huge and Kihyun wanted it badly. Changkyun looked at his hyung and caught him staring to something between his legs. The younger smirked, knowing for a while that his hyung had a crush on him but was to shy to come out for it. There was a reason why Changkyun was gaming nakedly in the room in front of Kihyun’s room but the elder didn’t need to know yet, nothing sexual would happen now anyway although, Changkyun got really curious about Kihyun’s thoughts. ‘’Like what you see?’’

Changkyun asked a bit proudly, since Kihyun had been staring for minutes now. Kihyun quickly looked up as his cheeks fire up, showing off a pink shade over his shocked face. ‘’Ah I am sorry, you weren’t joking about having a big monster’’ He commented and giggled it off in the hope for Changkyun to see it at as joke. Changkyun hummed shortly. He wanted to continue the game now he was still interested in it, so the younger explained where he was in the story line and how the controllers work for Kihyun. If Kihyun would be honest then he saw Changkyun’s dick way more than the official computer screen. It was also way better than the game. If Kihyun was only brave enough to do something, but it would be better if he didn’t. Kihyun turned his gaze once again to the screen where they were about to do another quicktime event and this time together.

Something got Kihyun heavily of guard so the latter threw his controller accidently aside right between Changkyun’s legs against his length. The younger groaned, feeling a wave of pain and pleasure. Kihyun looked with wide eyes at the younger. Did he just make that sound? ‘’Did you had to do that?’’ Changkyun asked because his cock was now reacting to it thanks to Kihyun. The elder wanted to speak but the screen showed how he failed another attempt to press a button because the controller wasn’t even in his hands. A scary scene popped up right after it, making Kihyun flinch back and lost his balance. Changkyun’s eyes widen as he didn’t want his hyung to be in pain later. So he dropped his controller to circle an arm around Kihyun’s back and pull him against him. Kihyun gasped shortly when his hands touched Changkyun’s torse, accidentally letting it bump against the nipple. Changkyun let out a deep breath, shit even with innocent touches was Kihyun giving him short waves of pleasure, and honestly he wanted more. ‘’I’m sorry’’

His hyung mumbled while Kihyun pushed himself slightly of Changkyun. The maknae watched how Kihyun became bright red and got up from the ground. ‘’I should go to bed and sleep, and you should too’’ Kihyun warned his maknae, it was late after all but what Changkyun found more interesting was the little bulge that had formed inside Kihyun’s pyjama jeans. Was his hyung seriously hard from looking at his cock? Damn what kind of fantasies would his hyung have of him? Changkyun got more curious but nodded so Kihyun could leave the room as quick as possible. The younger smiled, a new objective came inside of his mind as he turned of the computer screen, not before saving his game, listening to Kihyun’s words. Changkyun was determined to let Kihyun confess to him the next time they would game.

The next days were a little rough for the boys, Changkyun hadn’t been in the mood to game lately since their schedule made him sort of forget about his idea to get Kihyun locked up in a room with him. It was also because the older had been avoiding him for those days which found the younger rather sad. He liked Kihyun as much as Kihyun liked him probably, if his hyung only wouldn’t be so damn unsure. Sure if he was in Kihyun position like a few days back then he would act the same way like Kihyun was right now. Until tonight, where the group was peacefully watching a movie together, a bit similar to Changkyun’s game and Kihyun noticed it. ‘’Hey Changkyunie, this looks a lot like the game we played together am I right?’’

Kihyun couldn’t help but to comment while the younger looked at him. There was no motion between them when they looked at each other for a brief moment. Changkyun gave a nod instead and came up with an idea. ‘’Let’s play together after the movie okey? I really want to finish it now with you’’ He set up his puppy eyes which he knows that his hyung cannot say no to. Kihyun gave a simple nod, turning his eyes back to the screen. Changkyun smirked at himself without the group knowing. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Kihyun of the hook this time.

Once the movie was over got Changkyun up, together with a hesitant and slow Kihyun. Obviously the older didn’t expect Changkyun to invite him to play again while the group was around him. It was one of Kihyun’s weak points to say no when the group was around, he wanted to be there for anyone and spend the time he could with his members, hating the fact to be alone. ‘’Kihyun you better not let Changkyun undress you to game naked’’ Minhyuk warned with a slight joking sound in his voice. The others giggled at the remark but Kihyun rolled his eyes, knowing that such a thing like that wont happen while Changkyun on the other hand opened the door of the room, with a smirk on his face. 

Kihyun closed the door once again, this moment being at the same time as his maknae in the room so there was no way for Changkyun to get naked. Or wrong, Kihyun watched how Changkyun already threw off his shirt from his body and placed it randomly on the ground. ‘’Uhm what are you doing?’’ Kihyun asked. ‘’I am here you know’’ He continued, not liking the fact that Changkyun would be naked once again while they would be playing a game. The first time was already hard for Kihyun but this time would be even harder as well. 

‘’Getting comfortable’’ Changkyun replied as he sat down on his chair, watching his hyung who hadn’t moved yet but looked again towards a naked maknae with this time, his length in perfect view. Kihyun gulped heavily, this was going to be so wrong if he would get rid of his own clothes. ‘’Ýou should too’’ Changkyun joked a little but Kihyun shook his head rapidly. ‘’No thank you, are we going to sit on the ground again like last time?’’ Kihyun asked to be sure while he walked more inside the room.

‘’How about you sit on my lap. You are not heavy hyung, and honestly the floor hurts your butt after a while of sitting and I am determined to end this game tonight’’ Changkyun replied, and with game he ment Kihyun but the older didn’t knew that yet. ’’Isn’t it a l-little’’ 

Kihyun stutterd, his shy attitude he usually doesn’t show beside his confidence was the only behaviour he could show right now. ‘’A little what?’’ Changkyun asked, quirking up an eyebrow, legs even more spread to tease Kihyun. The elder gulped another time. ‘’A little weird?’’ He managed to say while he watched Changkyun smile. ‘’Hyung it isn’t weird, you sat on my lap many times, but now I am naked, so what? you will still be sitting on my legs hyung’’ Changkyun tried to reason and watched how Kihyun sighed, a signal that he gave up. Bingo

Kihyun nodded and walked over to the chair with Changkyun sitting on it. The younger sat up again to move his legs closer and let his hyung sit down on his lap savely. Both grabbed their controler again while the game was starting up. Kihyun had no other option then to lean against Changkyun and make himself comfortable. The younger moved his arms around Kihyun’s waist so he could hold onto his own controller in a much better position. His chin was only slightly above from Kihyun’s shoulder as he could see that in the reflection of the computer screen. 

The game began where they left of and the two of them got distracted for a while. It didn’t last long when they got to the half of the game where a couple suddenly started to make it romantic in the small cabin, planning to have a makeout session soon. The scene made Changkyuns dick twitch a little as it slowly starts to move between his legs. It would be the perfect moment for Changkyun to try something on Kihyun. The latter had been sitting stiffly on his lap but the younger wished for Kihyun to know already that he liked him back. 

Kihyun watched the screen intensely, failing to notice that Changkyun lowered his chin on his shoulder in a way of comfort. The maknae his soft breath started to attack his precious sensitive skin. The elder had to keep his breath or else he would let out a sound he didn’t want to. He already had a hard time enough sitting on the younger his lap, watching a makeout session of the game and only wishing it to be him and Changkyun. His dick slowly starts to twitch inside of his jeans while his character had to wait on the couch and Changkyun’s character was walking around. Kihyun started to fantasies about what would happen once they were done. If it were him and Changkyun in the game then we would have used his confidence to sit on the younger his lap and face him to eventually kiss him sensually but unfortunately this was the reality. A reality where Kihyun had to deal with a hard dick inside of his jeans now and that because of some really hot thoughts. He was that he was sitting on Changkyun’s lap so the younger couldn’t see his growing erection but what Kihyun didn’t know was that the computer screen was dark with the game scene on it and Changkyun could perfectly see Kihyun hardened cock when he adjusted his focus on it. 

Changkyun smirked and moved his legs a little aside for Kihyun to sink a little between his leg, slowly though so the elder wouldn’t bounce of his lap right away. Apparently Kihyun seemed to be somewhere else in his mind while he fully lowered between Changkyun’s legs. When Changkyun’s erection was standing up itself, because he had his crush after all this whole time on his lap, and Kihyun failed to notice so but felt it once he sat fully down. The older felt something warm in the middle of his butt cheeks and starts to panic right of the away.

His hands felt suddenly really slippery as his controller falls on the ground. The elder groaned and moved forward, rounding his butt even more, giving Changkyun quite the view. The younger looked at Kihyun’s clothed butt and could only admire it. He dropped the controller out of his hand, not really caring about the device but all he wanted right now was his cock back between Kihyun’s butt cheeks. Changkyun moved a little forward, when Kihyun got back up with the controller in his hands, moving an arm around Kihyun’s stomach. Kihyun’s eyes widen in surprise. ‘’Changkyun?’’ He asked and could feel Changkyun’s erection between his butt cheeks again. He gulped. The maknae was seriously hard? From what even? God he was really clueless.

‘’Isn’t this what you came for hyung?’’ Changkyun’s voice was suddenly beside his ear in a low seductive voice. Kihyun wanted to get up or move forward but Changkyun had been going to the gym lately so he pressed the older fully against his body. ‘’I know you want this with me, and imagined me while we were playing, such a naughty hyung, and not confessing to me, that honestly hurts me a little bit’’ Changkyun confessed. His free hand found his way to Kihyun’s tight and slowly moved upwards. Wait a minute? Kihyun couldn’t progress the words Changkyun just told me when he shuddered at the intense touch from the younger. ‘’C-Changkyun what do you mean?’’ Kihyun asked but the younger ignored him by pressing his hand against Kihyun’s hard crotch, body against his own and lips on the neck of his hyung, slowly kissing it. Kihyun gasped, not being prepared for what was coming. 

If Kihyun didn’t want to talk then Changkyun would do it instead and show what his hyung actually means to him. ‘’Don’t you get it hyung?’’ Changkyun whispered again while giving wet kisses over Kihyun’s neck, his hand started to palm the older his groin already feeling that it was growing more and more. Kihyun gasped, unable to speak so he shook his head light. This was really happening. Changkyun let his fingers go to Kihyun’s zipper and slipped it down. To his surprise was Kihyun not even wearing underwear, because the older wanted to enjoy watched Changkyun without many boundaries around his length. 

‘’I see, you have been watching me without even wearing underwear, is that how desperately you want me to touch you? to fill you up? to kiss you? to have sex with you?’’ Changkyun rambled on to make Kihyun turn rapidly around in his lap. What was the younger saying!? He looked down at Changkyun’s hard erection, a smirk on his face and a look of lust for a prey right in his dark brown eyes. ‘’Changkyun we shouldn’t I am sorry’’ Kihyun began, getting terrified at this moment. ‘’Why are you sorry Hyung? You really don’t get it do you?’’ 

Changkyun looked deep in the eyes of his hyung but Kihyun looked away, trying to avoid the puppy eyes of his maknae but instead grabbed Changkyun Kihyun’s chin and turned it towards him. ‘’If you don't say it then I will’’ Kihyun looked still confused towards Changkyun, while his length was still half hard covered in his zipped open jeans, being on the younger his lap, so close, such a beautiful body was turning him on more and move with every second. ‘’I like you a lot hyung, so much that I want to do this with you, and I am not playing games with you’’ The younger confessed and Kihyun could feel how a gentle touch met his cheek, caressing the skin. Kihyun closed his eyes at the feeling, letting himself move a little forward and bump his head softly against Changkyun’s shoulder.

‘’I like you too Changkyun, and I really want this’’ He lifted his head up again. Now that was finally out and he watched Changkyun’s smile, he knew it was all okey. So the elder laid his hands on Changkyun’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Changkyun hummed in happiness, finally being kissed by his hyung. His arms around its way around Kihyun’s waist, pulling the older closer and better on his lap. Sorry Minhyuk, but Changkyun would surely get Kihyun’s clothes off tonight. While Kihyun was taking his time was Changkyun already done for it. He played with Kihyun in the beginning yes but no it was game over. The maknae bit softly on Kihyun’s lip to gain access and let his tongue slide into the new sensation. Kihyun hummed at the new feeling, trying to win from Changkyun’s delicious tongue but the younger soon won and let his tongue slide everywhere he could. Kihyun started to moan softly in the progress when Changkyun let his tongue slide his, against his cheeks and more places he never thought he would get an reaction of.

Changkyun groaned while he tasted Kihyun, shit his hyung tasted so much better than he thought. His tongue swirled around Kihyun’s making sure to mark every place he could, because Kihyun was his now. He sucked a little on the tongue to get a funny moan out of the elder when Kihyun parted his lips. Changkyun let go as a small trail of saliva followed but broke half way. Things soon heated up because Changkyun already dived back on the delicious neck, leaving wet kisses all over again and while he was on it a suck here and there to create a hickey. 

Kihyun’s fingers found its way in Changkyuns hair, pulling him softly to guide him over his neck to his most sensitive points where Changkyun would suck a good hickey. Kihyun shivered when Changkyun was kissing right under his earlobe and his lips soon moved its way onto his jawline where he started to nibble. meanwhile his hands were lowering Kihyun’s jeans more and more. When they got to the point where they couldn’t go further bit Changkyun down on Kihyun’s earlobe. The older gasped and got the hint so he got up to quickly get rid of his shirt while Changkyun pulled immediately the jeans together with the boxers down.

There he was, Yoo Kihyun, standing nakedly in front of him. The younger wanted the warmth back so he pulled Kihyun onto his lap once more. A bit more confident had washed over Kihyun now both boys where in a haze of lust and love. The elder grabbed Changkyun’s dick a bit unexpected and started to stroke it in a nice rhythm. Changkyun closed his eyes, it felt so good to be touched right now and more importantly by no other then Kihyun but he knew once the older gained enough confidence that he would try and take control and that was something that Changkyun didn’t want tonight.

So he looked up, meeting Kihyun’s dark and lustful gaze. He couldn’t help but to lean in again and kiss those addicted lips. The lips where already puffy but that didn’t matter, a tongue passes it and the two were already kissing each other deeply, more experienced than the first time. Changkyun let his hands wander from Kihyun’s back to his butt, his fingers dancing over the skin while he was sucking Kihyun’s tongue from time to time to get out a moan from him, and honestly the sound that Kihyun let out was amazing, leaving Changkyun to only want for more. Kihyun gasped once Changkyun bit on his tongue and with the same time a finger pressing against his whole. ‘’Wait’’ Kihyun suddenly broke the kiss and spoke towards the younger. Changkyun’s eyes were wide open when he felt that Kihyun’s whole was already spread open for a little bit.

He looked towards his hyung who showed of a pretty pink shade over his cheeks once again. ‘’I- played with myself when I was in the shower’’ He shamely confessed making Changkyun more aroused and turned on then he already was. His dick twitched at the thought of Kihyun having his fingers inside himself to play himself open just for Changkyun to take him later. Kihyun must have been thinking about the younger his nudity while doing so. ‘’We only need lube for you know’’ He continued. Changkyun hummed. ‘’The drawer, ahum the first drawer of the desk, there is lube and a condom inside..’’

Kihyun turned half around to open the drawer, his eyes widen when he saw the objects. What in the world did Changkyun do more on this chair besides gaming. The older felt the grip tighten around his waist, his maknae was afraid for his hyung to leave his lap. Kihyun smiled and turned around once again after he grabbed the items they needed, pushing the drawer closed again. He immediately opened the bottle of lube to let a decent amount drip over his fingers. Kihyun looked at Changkyun who was absently watching his fingers while rubbing the lube. The younger gulped while Kihyun felt the grip around his waist tightening more and more. 

Just like Changkyun length was twitching more and more at the sight of Kihyun simply playing with his own fingers. It was unbearable to see the cute fingers lower themselves towards Changkyun’s dick. The younger wanted to have them around his cock so badly but he was patient, patient enough for Kihyun to be shy while trying to take the lead now. Not that the younger would last long. Changkyun was holding himself but would break any moment if Kihyun would take longer then he needed to. 

The younger let out a soft moan once the fingers wrapped itself around his length, stroking the shaft in a delicious pace. Kihyun let the foreskin slide over the tip of Changkyun’s length together with his fingers, making it sure they would go over the slit to send another electricity wave for the younger. The wave hit Changkyun unexpectedly so his finger slips in Kihyun’s already wet hole. Kihyun moaned softly, even when he fingered himself just now in the shower, Changkyun’s fingers felt so much better.

Kihyun sped up his pace over Changkyun’s dick, his free hand found his way to the balls and started to softly play with it, softly squeezing it from time to time to then rub it with his palm. Changkyun cursed under his breath as he started to move his finger inside Kihyun’s wet hole, trying to get it as deep as possible. Kihyun moaned when he felt the finger sliding deeper and deeper, not helping himself to move his hips a little down to get it inside until the knuckle hit Kihyun’s hole. He was overwhelmed by the new wave of pleasure and started to bounce a little on the fingers. Changkyun watched how Kihyun used his hands in the same rhythm of his bounces and god, it felt so good for the younger and probably him. 

Changkyun decided to give Kihyun a treat and moved his second finger inside. Kihyun gasped when he felt the second finger inside of him. The digest already touched the places he never touched himself before. ‘’Changkyun!’’ He suddenly screamed softly when the younger curled his fingers and caught the elder his prostate dead on. Changkyun loved the voice of his hyung and how he tightened his grip around the younger his length, sending a different wave of pleasure mixed with pain. ‘’Aish hyung’’ Changkyun groaned in satisfaction. 

He brought even a third finger inside and started to pound into the hole. Kihyun let go of Changkyun’s length, the need to stabilize himself by grabbing the younger his shoulders, letting his nails sink into the skin. Both Changkyun and Kihyun moaned under each others breath when Kihyun started to meet with Changkyun’s thrust of his fingers. Fucking himself on those precious long digits. 

Kihyun felt his cock twitch against his stomach, sweat was forming on his body while he was suddenly feeling a lot warmer than usual, it was the same for Changkyun even when the elder didn’t touch him that much yet. ‘’Hm Changkyun there’’ Kihyun purred on. The fingers found the prostate a few times. Changkyun knew where it was now but didn’t want Kihyun to cum that soon, and especially not without him. So with that he withdraw his fingers, making Kihyun whine in the progress. ‘’WhyyY’’ Kihyun caught his breath in his throat when Changkyun’s fingers grabbed his waist and suddenly slid his cock inside his hyung until he felt the hilt and that in one thrust. ‘’Oh my god..’’ Kihyun arched his back at the intense fullness of his hole.

‘’It.. feels so good Changkyun’’ He complimented, feeling the length inside of him twitch as a reply, the younger liked to be complimented. ‘’It does feel good Hyung’’ Changkyun complimented him back while slowly lifting Kihyun’s waist up so his dick was slowly sliding out agian. ‘’No… I want it… please’’ Kihyun suddenly begged. HIs knees where on the edge of the chair while he was looking towards the maknae under him. Changkyun looked up between his wet strains of hair, the older was downright gorgeous, chest and cheeks were flushed pink, the lips still puffy from their makeout session but the most important thing what Changkyun saw was the little spark inside of his eyes. ‘’What do you want hyung?’’ Changkyun asked, knowing what his hyung wanted but he wanted to hear it, wanted his hyung to beg for it more than he already was.

‘’I want you inside me please..’’ He confessed in a small voice. Changkyun’s lip curl up in a smirk, almost there. ‘’And what do you want me to do?’’ The maknae asked one last time. ‘’Fuck me’’ Kihyun replied and soon let out a loud moan, because Changkyun unexpectedly lowered him onto his lap, length deep inside of Kihyun’s tight hole. Kihyun started to breath heavily. ‘’Lift yourself up baby’’ Changkyun ordered but Kihyun didn’t want to do the work, he wanted to be pleasured and fast. His tights were shaking, he wasn’t even sure in how long or how many times he could bounce himself on Changkyun dick. ‘’Please’’ He was already tired of moving himself in the position he was without doing much. ‘’Okey okey, because you stayed, but promise me hyung’’ Changkyun moved Kihyun slightly up, letting his length almost slip out, now only the tip inside, his arms shaking because he was carrying Kihyun’s weight. The older not showing a sign of even keeping his own weight. ‘’What what?’’ Kihyun asked when he closed his eyes, he would pass out soon in this position. 

‘’Be mine’’ Changkyun finished. Kihyun’s nails were digging so deeply in his flesh that blood started to leave his body. ‘’Yes, I am yours, now please fuck me, I want you to fuck me, I waited so long, Changkyun please-AH’’ Kihyun started to ramble and Changkyun got the thing he wanted. Kihyun was his and his alone now. Changkyun didn’t wait any longer as he motioned Kihyun down his length once again while bringing his own hips up. He does this several times while listening to his hyung who was slipping those delicious moans.

Their bodies started to move in sync thanks to Changkyun. The older started to lose more of his strength the longer they kept going but he wouldn’t quit down. Changkyun’s length rubbing over prostate in a delicious was was his heaven. Kihyun lost his balance once Changkyun pounded even more into the elder his tight heat. His orgasme as creeping up and so was Kihyun’s. The elder leaned against Changkyun while younger continued to abuse his sensitive hole. “Kyun please, I am so close” Kihyun whispered, sending shivers down Changkyun’s spine. 

“Me too Ki, me too” Dropping formalities at this state was normal. Both boys were lost in their ecstasy of their lust. Both in heaven from squeezing walls or being filled up just perfectly. “C-changkyun” Kihyun’s voice trembled and pre-cum was spilling rapidly out of his cock. Changkyun noticed the twitching hard length of his hyung. It was his signal to go even faster, harder and more sloppier inside the loose hole. With one final grunt from the younger and a loud loan of Changkyuns name, came both the boys at the same time. 

Kihyun was already against Changkyun but his body collapsed nonetheless after his orgasm. His liquid had dirtied Changkyun’s stomach together with his own, not that it really mattered to him at this point. All that mattered to him now that Changkyun has his arms securely around his waist, lifting him a little up so his softened length could slid it out but Kihyun lets out a tiny noise, letting his walls squeeze the length a little to keep it inside. ‘’Oh?’’ Changkyun softly commented while looking at his tired hyung. Kihyun had the side of his head rested on the younger his shoulder with his eyes closed. ‘’I want it inside of my now I finally have it’’ He softly replied, eyes opening a slight bit to look hazy towards Changkyun. The maknae smiled and hugged his hyung closer. ‘’Okey, just for a little longer, i’ll carry us to the bedroom. You will be sleeping with me’’ Changkyun finished, watching how Kihyun closed his eyes with a smile.

The older hugged him closer once Changkyun got the strength to lift Kihyun and himself up form the couch, without looking back he left the room with still his softened length inside his precious hyung, forgetting about the fact that Minhyuk would use the room later. Kihyun hugged Changkyun like a koala before they got to the maknae his room and got inside. He carefully sat down on his bed, afraid to move Kihyun to much, not wanting to make the both of them hard again while they were really tired at the moment. Removing the blankets to make space in his bed, laid the younger down, carefully pulling Kihyun on top of him.

Kihyun grabbed the blanket to quickly cover them both safely and warm. Changkyun giggled at the cute act while Kihyun snuggled back against his neck. ‘’Okay hyung, it’s really time for me to leave your body or else you will wake up with a lot of back pain’’ He urged. Kihyun hummed tiredly, accepting that it needed to be done. With that being said, Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s hips softly to lift up the elde and slid out of him to only replace him back against him, arms wrapped around his thin waist. He quickly slid of the condom and threw it in the nearest bin. Kihyun hugged Changkyun loosely around his body. ‘’That’s my boy’’ 

Changkyun complimented, feeling a smile form against his skin. ‘’I’m your boy, and I love you Changkyun’’ Kihyun giggles weakly, letting the younger one join in as well. ‘’I love you too hyung, seems like I succeeded in getting your clothes off’’ He couldn’t help but to joke a little. ‘’Oh stop that’’ Kihyun giggeled tiredly also smacking his hand softly against Changkyun his chest. ‘’You won the game okey?’’ He stopped talking after that. ‘’Yes hyung, sleep well’’ Changkyun finished and snuggled closer, their naked bodies were touching each other with legs tangled together just perfect for them. Kihyun hummed a quick goodnight before he fell asleep with his boyfriend.

Only to find out the next morning that the chair had disappeared from the desk in the computer room, with a note on the keyboard.

  


  


  


** _Dear sweet little brats of a Kihyun and Changkyun  
not only found I sweat on the chair tonight, and guess what, it smelled like Changkyun's but also Kihyun's AND I also found some white liquid hm.... What could that be?_ **

** _This place reeks of sex! So I am not going to guess what happend. All I want is a new goddamn chair with a plastic layer on so it won’t get dirtied anymore!  
Keep your cum to yourself you fuckers. AND NO MORE NAKED GAMES!_ **

** _Minhyuk._ **

  


  


  


Both Kihyun and Changkyun laughed at the note, their hyung was right though and they bought a new chair indeed but what the group didn’t know was that it became their favorite chair for their daily activities together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
comments and kudos are welcome <3  
the next thing ill upload is also a changki one shot where i only need to write the smut of and its a gift for my soulmate <3


End file.
